


Balance

by Paranoiya



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Timeline: after TLJ, Uncanonical Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya
Summary: Новый Верховный лидер отдаёт своему генералу неожиданный приказ
Kudos: 2





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Авторский взгляд на решение типичной проблемы Скайуокеров.

— Ты, должно быть, счастлив.

Хакс внимательно смотрит на него несколько секунд, Кайло даже не нужно разворачиваться, чтобы удостовериться в этом.

— Я счастлив, Верховный лидер. Мы уничтожили флот Сопротивления, и до установления окончательного верховенства Первого Ордена уже рукой подать.

В голосе Армитажа нет ни капли сомнения, ни ноты недовольства. Он действительно верит в это. Вот только счастья в голосе первого генерала Ордена тоже нет.

— Я — не Сноук.

Шестеренки в голове Хакса крутятся так сильно, что Кайло едва ли не слышит их скрип.

— Конечно, Верховный лидер.

Армитаж выбирает отличную тактику — выжидание. Обтекаемое согласие, поверхностное недоверие, видимость собственного мнения — действенно против любого руководителя, кроме форс-юзера. Против ситха или джедая. Кайло улыбается кончиками губ, скрытых от посторонних взглядов забралом шлема.

— Не ври мне, Армитаж. Никогда не лги.

— Конечно, Верховный лидер.

Генерал склоняет голову в почтении. Руки, сцепленные за спиной, сжимаются сильнее. Дыхание Хакса ровное и глубокое. Кайло уже почти готов бросить игру, но он жаждет триумфа. Он хочет увидеть осознание в глазах Армитажа, и для этого придется немного поработать.

— Мы упустили её на границе с Кристофсисом.

Кайло выбирает нейтральность: что-то между скрытой угрозой, констатацией и вопросом. В прошлой жизни таким тоном Лея расспрашивала его гувернёров.

— Да, Верховный лидер. Наши осведомители послали сигнал слишком поздно: она успела скрыться на кореллианском грузовом...

— На Соколе моего отца, — прерывает его Кайло. — Называй вещи своими именами.

— Как вам будет угодно. Она скрылась на Соколе тысячелетия. Два передовых отряда прочёсывают ближайшие системы, но шансов найти их не много.

— А наши шпионы?

— Оба погибли в перестрелке, которая началась при попытке захвата.

— Ты, должно быть, счастлив.

Кайло знает, что осведомители передали информацию вовремя. Кайло знает, что Хакс дал ей уйти. Кайло знает, что генерал даже организует ей возможность пробраться на Господство в самое ближайшее время.

— Верховный лидер?

Кайло разворачивается к генералу. Смотрит на него, наслаждаясь выдержкой Армитажа. Тем, как умело Хакс разыгрывает непонимание, как хорошо прячет сомнение и маскирует готовность действовать прямо сейчас, если выяснит, что его план раскрыт.

— Она сделала за тебя половину работы.

Наконец-то Хакс смотрит прямо на него. Кайло мог бы снять шлем, улыбнуться — открыто и широко, но для этого слишком рано. В глазах Армитажа медленно загорается понимание.

— И ты поможешь ей сделать оставшееся.

Хакс обескуражен. Он теряет лицо. Плотно сжатые губы расслабляются. Сфокусированные и злые глаза начинают бегать.

— Баланс, Хакс, это не победа одной из сторон. Баланс — это их отсутствие.

Армитаж перестает дышать, Кайло чувствует его удивление. Его сомнение. И злость, с которой он заталкивает робкую надежду на самое дно своей души. Надежду на то, что ситхи и джедаи, наконец-то покинут эту Галактику. Как и форс-юзеры в целом.

— Это твой приказ, генерал. Исполняй.

Хакс снова склоняет голову и уходит.  


  


***

Она не ждёт его в покоях, как сделал бы обычный наёмник, но и не влетает в разгрузочный ангар на Соколе, снося всё на своём пути. Рей пробирается на Господство с помощью Хакса, но в ней слишком много от джедая — гордость и Сила не позволяют ей просто атаковать. Нет, девчонка бросает ему открытый вызов.

Кайло сбрасывает плащ, снимает шлем, включает лайтсэйбер, выдыхает.

Баланс. Они вдвоём могли бы стать балансом. Светом с толикой тьмы и Тьмой с примесью света. В другой реальности они могли бы основать новое течение. Они были бы отступниками, революционерами — теми, кто бросил вызов тысячелетней вере в Тьму и Свет. Но в этой галактике для них двоих слишком мало места.

Рей, как всегда, наседает. Кайло, как всегда, парирует. Они кружат по залу. Кайло предлагает бросить эту бессмысленную борьбу и примкнуть уже к нему. Рей огрызается и обещает вернуть его к свету, если не через убеждение, так мечом.

Они могли бы фехтовать часами, но это не схватка на Старкиллере, когда он пытался взять её живьём, убедить её в своей правоте. Это не бой в красных покоях Сноука, когда Кайло прикрывал её спину. Нет, поддавки закончились после смерти Люка. Когда они остались вдвоём.

Кайло неожиданно уходит в атаку. Он собран и быстр. Резок, но холоден. Он воплощение Макаши — дистанция, точность и расчёт. Превосходство в каждом движении. Он — урок, который жизнь преподносит зазнавшимся юнцам.

Он достаёт её пару раз. Уворачивается от прямого выпада и коварного разворота. Правое плечо снова ноёт, шрам на лице покалывает. Но в Рей есть Сила, и Сила не хочет сдаваться. Она почти достаёт его снизу — каких-то пара мгновений, и он остался бы без ноги. Она почти достаёт его снизу — каких-то пара сантиметров левее, и она сохранила бы голову.

Тело Рей с глухим стуком валится на отполированный пол Господства. Кайло притягивает и перерубает в воздухе её меч, бывший когда-то мечом его деда. Выдыхает. Выключает свой. Поворачивается туда, где всё это время стоит Хакс.

— Ты, должно быть, счастлив.

— Да, Верховный лидер.

В голосе Армитажа нет ни капли сомнения, ни ноты недовольства. Он действительно верит в это. Армитаж Хакс впервые за свою непростую жизнь счастлив.

Кайло улыбается широко и открыто. Кивает. Отворачивается.

Баланс — это отсутствие сторон.

Чёрный меч падает на отполированный пол Господства.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках зимнего Комбата-20 для команды [Nastoyashee Sveklo](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5661795)


End file.
